


Marcas da Solidão

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Alpha Shino, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom kiba, Branding, Feudalism, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Post Mpreg, Submission, Top Shino, bond, omega kiba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Aburame Shino é um Alpha que escolheu viver isolado e sozinho em extenso feudo, incapaz de superar a dor pela perda da esposa e da filha a que ela deu à luz.Dez anos depois, a solidão em que vivia sofre um abalo. Ele descobre que existe alguém escondido em suas terras, vivendo como um Beta como os demais, fingindo ser alguém que não é.E essa pessoa vem para abalar seu mundo, até então marcado pela pura solidão.





	1. O primeiro dia da primavera

__

_Floresce a ameixeira  
e canta o rouxinol  
mas estou só  
(Issa)_

Aburame Shino contemplou o nascer do sol pela janela, meio escurecido pelo óculos de lente preta. Costume que honrava todas as manhãs, enquanto os servos lhe serviam o café. Seguia uma rotina imutável e confortável, pelos últimos anos, dia após dia, um desfile previsível do qual nada esperava de novo. Do qual nada queria de novo.

Exceto uma vez no ano, no primeiro dia da primavera, quando era tradição em Konoha dar inicio ao plantio do arroz. A tradição exigia que os senhores feudais dessem uma volta pelo feudo, clamando as bênçãos dos deuses para mais uma safra de fartura.

Como um homem de costumes, Aburame Shino cumpria mais um ritual.

Nesse dia do ano também se dava inicio às celebrações do Matsuri, levando a população da vila em peso para reunir-se no centro, aproveitando das barraquinhas de comida e brincadeiras.

Animação e envolvimento ao qual Shino abandonou muito tempo atrás. Quase dez anos passados.

Mas se podia fugir do festival; de suas obrigações como senhor feudal e Alpha da família Aburame, não conseguiria se esquivar.

Calmamente se alimentou. Era um homem de hábitos comedidos, inclusive a alimentação. Fato que se refletia no pouco arroz branco, filé de salmão e salada regada com molho agridoce, algo muito menos farto do que se encontraria no desjejum de alguém em tão elevada posição social.

Mas a alegria de viver que se refletia nos menores gestos, inclusive nas refeições, havia desaparecido.

Terminou de comer rápido, pois queria sair logo para os campos de arroz e fazer a verificação anual. Isso demandava tempo, sua propriedade era extensa.

Iria a cavalo, para não se cansar demais. Ir a pé talvez levasse o dia todo.

O sol ainda não havia nascido por completo quando Aburame Shino trocou as vestimentas que cobriam seu corpo quase completamente por um traje formal clássico, todo em preto e cinza escuro. Dispensou a comitiva de servos que seria esperado o acompanhar no trajeto. Ninguém estranhou que ele escolhesse assim. No passar dos anos, a preferência pela solidão era característica marcante do Alpha senhor daquele feudo.

Sozinho, Shino recebeu o alazão branco das mãos de um cavalariço, montou e partiu.

Pretendia começar pelos campos mais distantes, e só então vir se aproximando da grande casa. Ajeitou o par de óculos escuro no rosto, para proteger os olhos fracos de qualquer mínima claridade.

O cavalo pôs-se a trote cadenciado, seguindo os breves toques dados no cabresto.

Avançou ao largo do belíssimo jardim oriental, bem cuidado e vistoso, lugar em que passava boa parte do dia a meditar. Saiu no terreno intermediário, de onde já podia divisar ao longe os primeiros campos a serem cultivados.

Enquanto prosseguia, tentava trazer bons pensamentos a mente. Não era um homem de crenças fortes, embora participasse e cumprisse o seu papel da melhor forma possível.

Algum tempo depois, em vias de fato, alcançou o primeiro grande descampado. Viu camponeses espalhados pela divisão do terreno em pequenos lotes, enfiados na água até os joelhos, erguendo e baixando as enxadas, para remodelar as valas que redistribuem a água para irrigar a plantação. Tais camponeses cantavam, de modo a manter o ritmo constante do trabalho, sob um sol que avançava no céu, ameaçando tornar-se escaldante naquele início primaveril.

Aqueles homens e mulheres, usando trajes humildes e escondidos debaixo de grandes chapéus de palha, eram um pequeno exército de Betas, que empregava a força de trabalho em troca de moradia, alimentação e segurança.

Assim funcionavam os feudos em Konoha, cuja base eram as relações simbióticas de autoajuda, seguindo a liderança dos Alphas mais fortes.

O feudo Aburame era um dos mais prósperos na plantação de arroz, abençoado por colheitas fartas e de qualidade excelente, que usava para trocar por outros alimentos, por outros produtos e para alimentar as famílias que viviam graças à sua proteção.

Observou o trabalho dos camponeses naquele lote por um tempo. Assim que a primeira turma terminasse de ajeitar os canais de irrigação, a segunda turma viria jogando as sementes do arroz. Se tudo desse certo, em começo de julho já veriam as plantas se erguerem por cima da água.

Seguiu para o próximo lote.

Outra turma de camponeses executava trabalho similar, limpando as valas para que a água corresse com mais facilidade. Cantavam músicas que aprenderam com os pais e com os avós antes deles. Shino conhecia aqueles rostos curtidos pelo sol, que moravam em seus terrenos desde que podia se lembrar. A maioria deles beirava a sua idade, crescidos juntos na mesma época. Também reconhecia alguns mais jovens, a quem praticamente viu nascer e crescer.

O feudo Aburame era um dos mais aprazíveis, tinha por tradição permitir que os shifters mais velhos se afastassem de seus trabalhos e se dedicassem a outra forma de ajudar a comunidade. Diferente de outros senhores feudais, que exigiam até a última gota de suor de seus Betas protegidos.

Por isso não era muito comum encontrar idosos arando os campos naquela época do ano.

Seguiu em frente por mais três ou quatro grande lotes. O sol aproximava-se do centro exato do céu, indicando que a hora do almoço se aproximava. Ainda faltava quase metade da propriedade para vistoriar e cobrir com seus pedidos de boa plantação e colheita. Não levava bento ou algum lanche, porque não costumava sentir fome durante essas procissões.

Pensava em terminar o quanto antes e voltar para o sossego de seu lar.

Foi então que algo lhe chamou a atenção. A principio, não soube bem explicar o quê, mas seus olhos foram atraídos para um dos camponeses em especial. Algo nele, não se encaixava no contexto.

Parou o avanço do alazão e ficou observando enquanto o shifter trabalhava emparelhado na longa fila de companheiros, a enxada subindo e descendo com afinco, em velocidade e empolgação parecidas com as dos outros. Como todos estavam de costas, Shino não saberia dizer se a voz dele ressoava para dar forças à canção entoada.

Aparentemente, nada o diferenciava dos demais: as mesmas roupas de pano um tanto rústico, em cinza e branco encardido de lama. Os movimentos vigorosos de quem se esforça no trabalho, sem restrição. Um resumo idêntico do que Shino via em cada um dos camponeses naquele campo, pouco dispostos a parar até o derradeiro momento do almoço coletivo.

Nesse caso, por que algo parecia estranho?

Shino não conseguia simplesmente seguir em frente para terminar a vistoria de primeiro dia do plantio. Até as preces breves que fazia sumiram-lhe da mente, tão absorto ficou pelo mistério em que se viu preso.

Era uma intuição ou instinto que há muito tempo não sentia. Aquele seu lado Alpha que não controlava, que em determinados momentos chave ditava o passo que deveria dar.

Os insetos que viviam sob sua pele se agitaram em resposta ao incomodo que sentiu. Odiava a sensação de estar diante de algo inusitado e não saber exatamente do que se tratava.

Era outra característica Alpha acentuada que o definia. Mais do que isso, uma característica da família Aburame: Shino gostava do controle e da ordem. Gostava que tudo estivesse em seus devidos lugares.

Era inaceitável que seu lado shifter ficasse inquieto com uma cena que deveria ser cotidiana, incomodado com algo que sequer sabia dizer do que se tratava!

Tentou se obrigar a retomar a marcha. O corpo não obedeceu. O Alpha que existia em sua alma recusou-se a sair dali. E tal disposição foi à resposta que Shino procurava. Essa postura relutante de si próprio foi como a peça que faltava para entender a cena final.

Seu lado Alpha foi provocado. Porque aquele camponês cercado pelo demais não era um Beta como os demais.

Seu cheiro e essência estavam camuflados.

Mas Aburame Shino teve tanta certeza quanto o fato de estar respirando: aquele shifter era um Ômega.

O primeiro Ômega que encontrava em mais de dez anos.


	2. Sou uma pessoa normal

Mas Aburame Shino teve tanta certeza quanto o fato de estar respirando: aquele shifter era um Ômega.

O primeiro Ômega que encontrava em mais de dez anos.

—--

A diversão veio a ele. Leve, porém inegável. Tinha um Ômega “camuflado” trabalhando ao lado de dezenas de Betas, escondendo tal fato, pois se alguém soubesse da verdade, Shino já teria descoberto também.

Qual forma usaria para esconder a própria essência? Não podia negar que era inusitado, uma prática pouco comum. Pelo menos em Konoha. Mas... também não viviam em uma vila que desse tal liberdade àquela casta. Nunca que um raro Ômega ficaria trabalhando assim, exposto ao sol! Uma grosseria indelicada que...

Os pensamentos foram cortados. Shino viu claramente os movimentos naturais se tornarem estranhos, um tanto forçados. Aquele shifter percebeu-se sobre observação acirrada e ficou tenso.

Quase sentiu pena por ele. Quase.

Por sorte, era próximo da hora do almoço. O fim da canção deu início à pausa para a refeição.

À medida que o silêncio caia sobre o campo, os trabalhadores foram dando meia volta, sem surpreender-se com o senhor do feudo ali parado. Sua presença Alpha era inegável desde o momento em que chegou.

Enquanto se dispersavam, inclusive o infiltrado, o mais velho deles caminhou tranquilo até Shino, abrindo passagem pelo campo alagado. Ao sair em solo seco, parou a uma distância apropriada do alazão branco, sorrindo cheio de alegria e respeito, enquanto tirava o grande chapéu de palha. Não era todo dia que um Beta humilde como ele, da base da casta, tinha a chance de conversar com o dono das terras. Ainda mais um tão recluso!

— Aburame-sama — recurvou-se o máximo que pode — Agradecemos que venha abençoar as terras e o plantio. Uma boa colheita representa graças para todos.

Shino reclinou-se de leve, devolvendo o cumprimento com a medida que sua alta posição social permitia. Sabia que mostrar cordialidade demais seria insultuoso para alguém que apreciava aqueles rituais empedernidos.

— Quem é aquele rapaz? — Shino apontou o Ômega que escapulia um tanto apressado para longe.

— Ah! — o Beta riu, sem parecer surpreso com a ‘fuga’ — Aquele é Inuzuka-kun. Ele tem uma fome que não cabe no corpo, é um dos primeiros a sair pra pegar a comida.

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto. Apostou que naquele dia, a pressa tinha a ver com outra coisa.

— Gostaria de falar com ele.

O Beta pareceu chocado. Por alguns segundos perdeu inclusive a pose orgulhosa por falar com o senhor.

— E-ele não se apresentou? Eu pedi que fizesse isso quando chegou aqui! — o rosto pálido voltou-se pela segunda vez na direção do campo, compreendendo o implícito por trás das perguntas — Inuzuka-kun! — gritou, já sem cordialidade alguma na voz ou na expressão facial — Venha aqui!!

Aburame entendeu a reação. Em qualquer outro feudo, um descuido desses seria considerado uma afronta a se pagar com expulsão das terras. Talvez castigo pior. Receber alguém na propriedade desencadeava uma série de coisas, de gastos extras com moradia, alimentação, proteção... viver escondido era um crime grave.

O rapaz obedeceu à ordem raivosa com muito menos ímpeto do que tentou sair dali. Veio devagar, com os passos miúdos de um condenado que avança para a forca, a cabeça abaixada, com o chapéu de palha encobrindo-o dos olhos alheios.

Shino sentiu a raiva do Beta atingir níveis incômodos.

— Está tudo bem — garantiu — Só fiquei curioso.

— Pedi que ele se apresentasse, Aburame-sama — a raiva abrandou, mas a postura constrangida permaneceu, sem jeito, rodou o chapéu entre os dedos — Dei um voto de confiança, pensei que estava tudo certo.

— Está — Shino fez questão de reforçar. Mas precisava descobrir por que motivo tinha um Ômega escondido em suas terras. Não queria nada que destruísse a paz e a tranquilidade em que vivia. Ou que intervisse nas boas relações com os feudos vizinhos.

Finalmente o tal Inuzuka os alcançou, parando ao lado do Beta. Não teve tempo de dizer nada, antes que o homem o grudasse pelo pescoço e o obrigasse a reverenciar. O grande chapéu de palha foi ao chão, permitindo que Shino descobrisse os cabelos castanho-escuros bagunçados.

— Você não se apresentou! Pedi que fizesse isso quando chegou!

— Ah... eu ia me apresentar, mas... o tempo passou e eu esqueci! Desculpa — tentou voltar à posição ereta, mas foi impedido, o próprio Beta reclinou-se enquanto o mantinha na reverência.

— Peço perdão por essa ofensa, Aburame-sama. A responsabilidade é minha, eu devia ter supervisionado melhor os trabalhadores desse campo.

Shino suspirou. Interações hierárquicas eram cansativas demais pra ele. O camponês claramente esperava uma punição e se deixasse passar em branco, seria tão ofensivo à honra dele quanto ter cometido o erro.

— Pegue metade da porção de arroz essa semana — decretou por fim. Qualquer castigo físico estava fora de cogitação, algo pior nem passou pela mente de Shino — Para você. Para a sua família recolha o mesmo.

— Obrigado, Aburame-sama. Juro pela honra dos meus pais que isso nunca se repetirá.

Só então voltou a posição correta, libertando o rapaz ao lado dele.

Shino pode dar uma boa olhada no shifter. Era mais jovem do que esperava, quase um adolescente. Tinha triângulos engraçados pintados em vermelho na face, algo nada discreto para quem vivia escondido. Os olhos selvagens espiaram Shino rapidamente, para logo se desviarem para outro ponto. Era uma criaturinha interessante, que moveu um tanto as mãos sem saber o que fazer com elas. Parecia irrequieto.

— Qual o seu nome, garoto?

— Inuzuka Kiba, senhor — respondeu depressa — Eu ia me apresentar, sabe? Sou uma pessoa normal, como pode ver, tipo Beta e tudo o mais. Desculpa ser meio esquecido.

Deu tanta ênfase na parte do “pessoa normal”, que até o Beta estranhou. Shino sentiu uma onda de preocupação eclodir da direção do pobre homem. Com certeza ele ponderava as chances de ter permitido a entrada de um criminoso procurado ou alguém perigoso nas terras de um proprietário tão generoso quanto o herdeiro dos Aburame.

Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, Shino achou melhor intervir:

— Quero que venha comigo. Pode se apresentar agora — então voltou-se para o outro shifter — Pode dar início a sua refeição, eu resolvo daqui para frente.

— Obrigado, Aburame-sama — fez uma derradeira vênia, antes de ir se encontrar com os companheiros, que assistiam a cena de longe, já partilhando do almoço.

Inuzuka Kiba espiou brevemente, intuindo que ficaria sem comer. Então olhou para Shino. A postura de quem sabe que foi descoberto e calculava as chances antes de tomar alguma decisão.

— Vamos conversar — Shino respirou fundo — Quero saber por que tem um Ômega trabalhando no meu feudo, sem que eu saiba disso.

Assistiu a pele trigueira de sol se empalidecer ao ouvir aquilo.

— N-não...

— Não adianta negar. Pode enganar os Betas. Até Alphas desatentos, mas o seu azar é que eu não sou desatento. Venha comigo.

Valeu-se de sua voz de comando, na certeza que seria obedecido. Mesmo que não usasse a premissa Alpha para esse fim em anos, certas coisas não mudavam. Betas e Ômegas, quando reconheciam um Alpha como alguém em posição de liderança, jamais iam contra sua voz de comando.

Sem opção, o garoto abaixou-se para pegar o chapéu caído e ajeitou sobre a cabeça, então avançou pela trilha, seguindo na direção de onde sabia ficar a casa principal, apesar de nunca ter sequer chegado perto da construção.

Shino assistiu enquanto o garoto avançava, e pôs o alazão branco a trote, caminhando alguns metros atrás dele. Observou descuidado o jeito irrequieto de andar, alguém que dava a impressão de estar sempre em alerta. Os pés descalços iam firmes, meio sujos de barro.

Queria saber que mistérios envolviam aquele shifter. Qual história acompanharia seus passos e explicaria como chegou ali? Reconheceu mais um sentimento que não o acometia há muito tempo: interesse. Depois de anos, seus insetos reagiam a estímulos externos. Obedecendo ao desejo deles, Shino levou a mão esquerda para perto do rosto, e sussurrou as palavras de um jutsu secreto. Quase no mesmo instante a pele marmórea se removeu, enquanto pequenas criaturas se materializavam e rastejavam por ela. Quatro se lançaram no ar, batendo asas transparentes e foram se esconder entre as roupas daquele desconhecido Ômega.

A frente dele, Inuzuka Kiba caminhava amargando sua falta de sorte. Estava infiltrado ali fazia quase seis meses! Seis meses aproveitando do abrigo, da proteção e de bons companheiros. Nunca ninguém desconfiou da verdade. Nunca ninguém o tratou diferente. Já esperava por isso, desde que sua jornada trouxe os primeiros rumores sobre o feudo Aburame em Konoha. Um lugar em que valia a pena arriscar viver.

E foram seis ótimos meses.

Suspirou.

Sabia, desde que sentiu a presença de um Alpha se aproximando, que seu disfarce estava em risco. Não fugiu por dois motivos: o primeiro seria por levantar suspeitas demais! Como deixaria a linha de trabalhadores e sairia do campo? E, em segundo, já tinha ludibriado outros Alphas no passado! Kiba não funcionava bem sob pressão, não queria estragar tudo, por isso escolheu a opção menos complicada: continuou quietinho, trabalhando no plantio.

E agora precisava arcar com as consequências.


	3. A sala das cerejeiras

Pensar não era o forte de Inuzuka Kiba. Boa parte da sorte que o acompanhava era fruto da intuição apuradíssima, que o alertava para o momento certo de agir. Desde que saiu de sua vila natal, conseguiu se manter a margem de problemas e passar despercebido, fazendo pequenos serviços aqui e ali. Ele descobriu, com a experiência, que raros shifters prestavam atenção em um suposto Beta andarilho.

Algumas vezes se viu verdadeiramente encrencado com um Alpha. E, nessas ocasiões, o instinto aterrador que alertava do perigo era o sinal mais característico.

Instinto que não sentia naquele instante, ao caminhar a frente do senhor feudal Aburame, rumo a residência dele.

Não capitava intenções agressivas ou perigosas. Na verdade, o ar estava tão calmo, que acabou relaxando.

Caminharam em silêncio por um longo tempo, tendo apenas o som abafado dos cascos do alazão batendo contra o chão de terra fofo.

As propriedades eram vastas. Só chegaram à casa quando já beirava às quatro horas da tarde. Shino não terminou de abençoar as plantações, mas por uma boa causa na sua opinião.

Kiba se continha a custo, um tanto curioso para espiar o Alpha que veio o tempo todo atrás de si. Queria saber como poderia negociar com ele, para escapar sem grandes entraves da confusão. Pelo que os boatos diziam, aquele homem parecia alguém justo.

Mas as ruminações desapareceram quando a casa despontou no horizonte, tendo os campos de arroz ficado para trás há um tempo considerável, uma das construções mais magnificas que viu na vida.

A fascinação atingiu Shino, e o agradou. Sentiu-se meio infantil quando desviou a rota para a parte dos fundos, ao invés de entrar pela frente através do jardim oriental. Kiba notou a mudança de direção e se apressou para seguir o Alpha. Claro, estava com os pés sujos de lama seca. Nunca que alguém como Aburame permitiria que passasse pela parte principal da casa em que vivia!

Mal sabia o garoto que a decisão do outro tinha pouco (nada) a ver com tais cuidados. Ao contrário, a razão que o fez sentir-se infantil, foi o fato de querer impressionar o Ômega e por isso fazê-lo ter acesso a parte mais bonita da casa. Quase um recanto secreto, lugar que começava com pedras entrecortando um charco límpido e transparente, e levava à varanda de veraneio. Um grande lago chegava perto o bastante da casa para poder assistir as carpas-comum coloridas nadando sob a água.

Uma visão de sonhos.

Assim que chegou perto o bastante da passagem de pedras, servos surgiram rapidamente para cuidar do alazão branco, de modo que Aburame Shino pudesse ir direto para casa, sem mais preocupações.

— Venha — ele chamou.

Kiba hesitou um pouco. Não parecia certo pisar naquele lugar imaculado com os pés sujos! Mas se o dono em pessoa o convidava, como poderia recusar?

A solução veio ligeira. Tão logo venceram o curto percurso no charco, acomodadas no assoalho de madeira, duas servas de meia idade aguardavam com uma tina de madeira cheia de água. Olhou rapidamente para o Alpha, impassível caminhando atrás de si, sem poder conter o gesto. Como aqueles shifters teriam tomado tais providências? A dúvida o fez se sentir idiota. Claro que alguém como Aburame deveria ter guarda-costas o seguindo por todo o percurso, escondidos em pontos estratégicos. Ao notar que ele levava alguém consigo, que precisava de cuidados higiênicos, já tinham avisado a casa e mandado que tudo fosse resolvido quando o senhor chegasse.

— Vou aguardá-lo lá dentro, na sala das cerejeiras — Shino disse mais para as servas como orientação, do que para Kiba.

Chegou a subir na varanda, porém mal alcançou a porta quanto teve que parar.

— Pode fazer o obséquio de tirar suas roupas, jovem convidado? — a mais velha indagou, cheia de simpatia.

— Ti-tirar as roupas?! — o pedido era algo que pegou Kiba de surpresa. Não se sentia preparado para revelar seu segredo ainda! Uma coisa é ser descoberto por um Alpha. Outra, bem adversa, é que os demais shifters, todos Betas pelo que conseguiu verificar, também ficassem sabendo. Seu receio fluiu até o Alpha, agitando os insetos sob sua pele, e foi isso que o fez intervir.

— Apenas lavar os pés é suficiente — ele ordenou, parado à soleira da porta — Teremos uma conversa. Caso necessário, poderão providenciar um banho adequado.

Ambas as servas anuíram, com mais alegria do que seria esperado. Eram dedicadas ao serviço, queriam ser uteis ao senhor feudal! Não tinham muita oportunidade para tanto, pois Aburame-sama era um recluso! Mal conseguiam se lembrar da ultima vez que puderam mostrar a habilidade para receber a visita de alguém. E a promessa de preparar um banho adequado era uma ótima chance de retribuir a proteção que tinham naquele feudo.

Shino lançou um derradeiro olhar aos três shifters e ficou satisfeito. Seus insetos eram uma cobertura extra que o avisariam de qualquer imprevisto.

Entrou em casa e foi recebido pelo clima fresco do interior. Mudas de alecrim e valeriana eram colocadas em locais estratégicos, e isso valia um ar agradável ao ambiente.

Foi direto para o próprio aposento, onde um Beta esperava para ajudar a trocar os trajes cerimoniais e vestir as roupas que costumava usar. Isso levou um tempo significativo, sendo o kimono tão elaborado de tirar.

— Peça para que sirvam uma refeição na sala das cerejeiras— deu a orientação ao rapaz, enquanto ajeitava o casaco cinza. Levava na mente o comentário divertido do camponês: seu convidado tinha uma fome que não cabia no corpo.

— Sim, Aburame-sama.

Dali, Shino foi para a ampla sala de jantar. Encontrou Inuzuka Kiba em pé, perto da janela, observando o jardim dos fundos em silêncio preocupado. Ainda não podia sentir sua essência Ômega, apenas traços dos sentimentos conturbados que ele mal conseguia ocultar. Já sabia o truque usado para se camuflar, graças aos insetos que implantou secretamente. Mas não tocou no assunto, por motivos óbvios. Notou que os pés estavam lavados, igual as mãos que se apoiavam na janela. O rosto trigueiro também foi lavado. As peculiares marcas vermelhas desapareceram.

— Sente-se — foi um simples pedido, indicando a grande mesa baixa cercada por almofadas vermelhas. Deu o exemplo, indo acomodar-se primeiro, à cabeceira.

— Eu... eu não queria enganar ninguém — Kiba disse, sem sair do lugar. Recebeu um erguer de sobrancelhas carregado de ironia que o fez corar forte — Tá, eu queria enganar, mas não pra fazer mal! Só pra levar a vida do meu jeito!

— Do seu jeito?

O garoto suspirou. Não estava acostumado a dar explicações. Sua vida se resumia a fugir, simplesmente escapava. Dando tudo de si para ocultar a origem Ômega. Preferia que fosse assim e não revelasse muito sobre si. Pouco poderiam dizer além de sua descrição física, do nome e das marcas do Clã.

Deveria usar um nome falso e evitar marcar o rosto? Com certeza. Conseguia? Não. De jeito algum, já que perseguia um objetivo definido.

Mas, pelo visto, o proprietário daquele feudo não o liberaria sem a devida explicação. Pensamento que o lembrou de algo mais importante.

— Não fica com raiva do Danzo-san. Ele foi muito correto o tempo todo, fez questão que eu me apresentasse, mas... — soou reticente. Não conhecia tanto assim dos costumes em Konoha, embora concluísse fácil que abriu precedentes para algum tipo de punição. Alphas desafiados em seu poder comumente agiam com fúria irreprimível. E a sociedade aceitava que fossem assim.

Aquele Aburame Shino não reagiu agressivo, mesmo assim, Kiba queria esclarecer tudo.

— Não ficarei com raiva dele. Danzo não tem culpa se o bom coração dele foi usado do jeito errado — Shino alfinetou.

Divertiu-se secretamente por ver seu convidado corar de novo, tão forte que até as orelhas visíveis entre os fios rebeldes se tingiram de vermelho.

Kiba cerrou os punhos, sem poder rebater a acusação. Era terrível que precisasse trair a confiança das pessoas, para poder viver em paz. Lidava com a consciência todos os dias, todavia suas opções não eram muitas.

O dilema foi quase doloroso. Fez Shino suspirar, aliviando.

— Não haverá punição além da metade da porção semanal de arroz, é mais do que suficiente. Tão pouco estou julgando seus atos. Mas quero saber de onde veio e por que achou que poderia enganar os moradores deste feudo para viver aqui. Sente-se.

Antes que Kiba aceitasse o pedido, uma voz feminina pediu licença, em seguida algumas servas entraram na sala reverenciando e foram colocar o almoço pedido sobre a mesa.

Não precisou de novo convite. Kiba deu a impressão de flutuar e foi sentar-se na outra cabeceira da mesa, a boca salivando só de sentir o cheiro agradável de comida.

Shino aprovou o gesto. Ambos esperaram até que toda a refeição estivesse servida, então o Alpha dispensou as servas, para que os dois ficassem novamente sozinhos.

E assim pudessem dar início a conversa.


	4. Refeição que alimenta a alma

Não precisou de novo convite. Kiba deu a impressão de flutuar e foi sentar-se na outra cabeceira da mesa, a boca salivando só de sentir o cheiro agradável de comida.

Shino aprovou o gesto. Ambos esperaram até que toda a refeição estivesse servida, então o Alpha dispensou as servas, para que os dois ficassem novamente sozinhos.

E assim pudessem dar início a conversa.

—--

Os olhos de Kiba passaram por todas as iguarias sobre a mesa, fixando-se por fim sobre uma travessa com carne. Carne!

Não podia reclamar do que ganhava trabalhando ali, havia arroz em abundância, legumes, frango e frutos do mar. Mas carne... daquele tipo: tenro, em grossas fatias assadas ao ponto e cobertas com um molho de aroma agridoce... a isso não estava acostumado!

Era a primeira vez que se sentava em uma mesa tão farta, ao menos por livre e espontânea vontade!

Olhou de relance para Shino, tentando calcular se o homem comia muito. Nobres costumavam ter modos refinados, embora Kiba já tivesse estado com Alphas de péssimos modos à mesa. Aburame Shino parecia do tipo elegante. Se fosse assim, talvez sobrasse um pouco de carne para ele.

Com o avançar lento dos segundos, Kiba tornou-se meio impaciente. Estava varado de fome e aquele shifter não fazia o menor movimento em intenção de se servir! Começou a bater a garrinha do indicador sob o tampo da mesa, causando um som repetitivo. Corria o risco de irritar o dono da casa, mas era algo que não conseguia evitar.

Shino compreendeu que teria que ser mais literal com aquele garoto. Acabou fazendo um gesto amplo com a mão.

— Sirva-se, por favor.

Ao invés de se alegrar com a frase, Kiba tornou-se desconfiado. De onde veio, um Ômega servir-se primeiro era impensável.

— Por que eu me serviria antes de um Alpha? — não ia cair em nenhum truque para ser acusado depois!

— Por que você é meu convidado...? — Shino devolveu a pergunta com outra pergunta.

Kiba olhou longamente para o homem, em dúvida. Ponderou sobre como proceder. Por fim relaxou, nada até o momento indicava que o Alpha agiria com algum engodo para enganá-lo. Desde a cena nos campos até aquele momento. O clima de calma era tranquilizador, clima que o envolveu desde que começou a viver no feudo. Deu-lhe confiança. E, na verdade, se fosse algum tipo de jogo, daria seu jeito para se livrar! Era o que vinha fazendo desde sempre...

Deixando de perder tempo, pegou uma tchawan preta com detalhes feitos a mão em vermelho e dourado e serviu-se de arroz. Depois, claro, serviu-se de carne. Foi o sinal para que Shino também pegasse para si um bocado de arroz e variados legumes. Evitava carne, pois o gosto forte incomodava seus insetos.

Ao dar a primeira mordida, Kiba vibrou. Teve que ser muito forte para evitar demonstrações mais eloquentes de alegria. A carne era maravilhosa! Tenra, no ponto certo e bem temperada, com um molho de sabor sobrenatural por cima! Parecia um sonho culinário que o fez salivar de puro prazer.

Acabou suspirando e levando a mão livre ao rosto, sem parar de mastigar.

— Pelo visto está do agrado.

— Hn. Está muito do agrado! — Kiba riu — Uma vez, no meu país, me obrigaram a assistir o jantar inteiro, pra me fazer comer as sobras. Mas só sobrou arroz.

Disse isso como se não fosse grande coisa, embora surpreendesse seu anfitrião.

— O quê? — quem tinha coragem de tratar um convidado com tanta maldade?

— Ué, acha que a vida de um Ômega é fácil fora de Konoha? Acho que você não sai muito dessa vila, não é?

Shino não compreendeu. Sabia que Konoha não era exceção no tratamento com Ômegas. Os anos afastados do convívio social teriam mudado isso? Parecia inconcebível a crueldade imposta ao garoto, algo que não teria coragem de fazer nem com um inimigo.

Tendo isso em mente, Shino não fez nada em sentido de começar a conversa, nem de pedir esclarecimentos. Não sentiu mentira naquela frase, fosse qual fosse o passado daquele garoto, ele enfrentou maus bocados.

Permitiu que Kiba continuasse comendo sem se preocupar em dar explicações. Por fim, o sentimento ruim foi substituído por diversão, a medida que o garoto atacava a comida com uma voracidade de meter medo. Não se fez mais de rogado: enchia a barriga com generosos nacos de carne, depois engolia algum arroz pra disfarçar. Atacava a carne com afinco. E um tiquinho de arroz pra completar. Agia como se nunca mais fosse provar aquilo na vida!

Shino concentrou-se na própria comida. Era tão contagiante ver a empolgação juvenil, que acabou comendo um pouco mais do que estava acostumado, desfrutando do arroz de qualidade colhido em suas terras, assim como dar verduras que plantavam.

— Obrigado pela comida! — Kiba agradeceu quando se sentiu saciado. Depositou a tchawan vazia sobre a mesa e passou uma mão pelo rosto, para limpar uns grãozinhos de arroz. Tinha um sorriso tão radiante, que Shino sentiu os insetos reagindo de modo positivo.

Também depositou seu vasilhame sobre a mesa.

— Obrigado pela comida — repetiu a frase tradicional.

— Comi demais — Kiba deu uns tapinhas de leve sobre a barriga — Não cabe mais nada.

Pois foi só ele dizer isso e as servas entraram no lugar, apressadas e pedindo licença. Estavam tão felizes em realizar seu ofício, que nem conseguiam disfarçar! Geralmente Aburame-sama nunca fazia refeições tão fartas ou uso dos shifters que protegia no feudo, o que dava certa sensação de inutilidade. Agora podiam não apenas preparar um ótimo almoço, mas também complementar com o chá!

Rapidamente tiraram as louças sujas e substituíram por um conjunto de chá fresco. As travessas com doces e biscoitos fizeram o garoto arregalar os olhos.

— Acho... acho que cabe sim — rendeu-se quando ficaram sozinhos.

Um som engraçado escapou da garganta de Shino. O mais próximo de uma risada que foi capaz de expressar em... muitos anos. Sentiu-se um tanto constrangido, embora a face continuasse indiferente.

Kiba não pareceu notar, admirando os petiscos, tentando se decidir por qual começar.

— Agora é uma boa ocasião para retribuir minha gentileza, não concorda?

A pergunta chocou Kiba. Teve um pensamento terrível, que o paralisou por completo.

— Não pago com se-sexo! — exclamou. Devia ter perguntado isso antes da refeição! Tinha baixado a guarda por completo! Como podia ser tão ingênuo?! Se preocupou demais em evitar uma cilada por um lado, que esqueceu-se de outra parte da questão.

Aburame ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz, tentando não transparecer como aquilo o ofendeu. Captava traços de pânico e arrependimento emanando do Ômega, de um jeito tal que afastou qualquer repreensão que quisesse fazer.

— Eu ia pedir que retribuísse me contando sua história.

De pálido, o rosto de Kiba tornou-se completamente vermelho.

— Aa... entendi. Desculpa — gaguejou — Uma vez me... desculpa. Não quis insultar.

Para tranquilizá-lo, Shino despejou o chá quente em um kobati que combinava com o jogo de jantar e deslizou pela mesa até que estivesse ao alcance de seu convidado.

— Gostaria muito de ouvir suas explicações.

— Claro! — Kiba respondeu baixo. Estava alimentado e ainda tinha a parte da sobremesa! Foi bem tratado ali, apesar de ter mentido, se ocultado e causando uma falta de respeito ao senhor feudal. Se precisasse partir, seria triste. Mas por sua culpa mesmo, não por uma perseguição ou por algo ruim que queriam como retribuição.

Revelar sua história era o mínimo que poderia fazer pelo respeito que recebeu até então. Não um tratamento em exagero ou desprezo por sua condição de Ômega.

Apenas respeito, apesar de falar com um importante senhor feudal.

Inclinou-se um pouco para alcançar o kobati e ficou rodando o copo de chá entre as mãos, encantado com o calor e o aroma agradável. Pensou em como dar início à narrativa. Porém pensar não era seu forte. Suspirou.

— Eu venho do leste. Na vila onde cresci, Ômegas não são raros como em Konoha. Lá tem bastante, tantos, que os outros shifters dizem que somos piores do que baratas. Quando um filhote Ômega nasce, ele é tirado da família e levado para Gin-Iro, um distrito só de Ômegas, de onde a gente não pode sair. Mas eu fugi de lá. Um dos Ômegas que cuidava das crianças disse que quando cheguei no distrito, filhotinho, tinha aquelas marcas pintadas no rosto e meu nome escrito em uma manta suja de sangue. Ele também contou que eu não nasci em naquele país. Eu sei que a minha mãe não me entregou por vontade própria, então decidi encontrá-la!


	5. A verdadeira essência

_— Eu venho do leste. Na vila onde cresci, Ômegas não são raros como em Konoha. Lá tem bastante, tantos, que os outros shifters dizem que somos piores do que baratas. Quando um filhote Ômega nasce, ele é tirado da família e levado para Gin-Iro, um distrito só de Ômegas, de onde a gente não pode sair. Mas eu fugi de lá. Um dos Ômegas que cuidava das crianças disse que quando cheguei no distrito, filhotinho, tinha aquelas marcas pintadas no rosto e meu nome escrito em uma manta suja de sangue. Ele também contou que eu não nasci em naquele país. Eu sei que a minha mãe não me entregou por vontade própria, então decidi encontrá-la!_

—--

— Um distrito? — para Shino, a informação parecia tão surpreendente que era até difícil de acreditar.

Konoha, no extremo oeste, sofria com a escassez de Ômegas. Isso causava um desequilíbrio perigoso no mundo shifter que trouxe consequências a delinear a sociedade. Cada Ômega nascido era recebido com festa em honra aos deuses. E a partir desse momento acompanhando de perto por monges e membros do governo, para garantir que crescessem com saúde e pudessem ajudar a manter a harmonia da vila.

Mas isso punha um peso em seus ombros e restringia seus movimentos. Não podiam fazer tudo o que as outras castas faziam, de coisas simples como ir à escola ou trabalhar, a situações mais complexas, como decidir os próprios passos. O próprio destino.

— É — Kiba soprou o chá — Para controlar a natalidade. Você sabe, Ômegas são bem férteis. A vila é pobre, não tem comida pra todo mundo. Os Ômegas só podem ficar com um bebê se for um filhotinho Ômega. Quando um Ômega recebe uma requisição temporária, ele sai e... atende um Alpha — nesse ponto ele corou sem graça, dando a certeza a Shino do verdadeiro significado por trás do “atender” — Volta pra Gin-Io e fica sob observação. Se engravidou, passa por um procedimento quando dá a luz. Se não engravidou, é liberado para novas requisições.

Shino sentiu os insetos se agitarem por baixo de sua pele, expressando incomodo em um nível nunca experimentado antes.

— Estou surpreso com tudo o que me conta. É uma cultura muito diferente da minha.

Kiba deu de ombros. Como nasceu naquela situação, não era como se não estivesse acostumado, dia-a-dia vivenciando cenas inacreditáveis.

— É horrível. Se eu pudesse, voltava lá e libertava todos os Ômegas! Mas... sozinho não consigo fazer nada. E não é como se alguma outra vila fosse interferir e ajudar.

Shino concordou com isso. Cada nação era soberana em suas leis e decisões, mesmo se fosse um pequeno país com tradições diferentes dos demais. Tentar interferir tão a fundo poderia causar uma guerra. Injusto? Completamente. Mas o mundo nunca foi um lugar de justiça.

— Sinto muito.

— Tem coisas que não tem como mudar. Não tudo de uma vez, ao menos um por um. Eu não concordava com aquela vida, por isso fugi de lá. E eu já tinha planos de procurar minha família, só esperei o tempo certo.

— Tempo certo?

— Hn. Não tem como sair do distrito, só durante as requisições. Quando um Alpha me requisitou a primeira vez, eu bati nele e fugi — deu um longo gole no chá morno.

O anfitrião não soube o que era pior: ouvir que Inuzuka Kiba foi requisitado para “atender” um Alpha ou que ele conseguiu bater em um shifter da casta mais forte!

Notando a expressão que revelava choque, Kiba tratou de explicar:

— Ah, era um Alpha velho e nojento! E ele estava caindo de bêbado. Foi fácil quebrar uns dentes dele e sair fugido. Eu vivia aprontando em Gin-Io e acabava com a orelha ardendo. Ninguém tinha muita paciência comigo, não é como se eu fosse popular ou requisitado — riu — Depois disso me disfarcei de Beta, vim pra Oeste, e consegui chegar longe! Uso aquelas marcas no rosto e meu nome de verdade, pra nunca esquecer quem eu sou. E talvez eu encontre minha família! Quantos clãs por aí se pintam assim?

Shino balançou a cabeça.

— Não conheço nenhum.

— Eu não ia ficar muito tempo, sabe? No seu feudo. Pretendia ir embora logo. Foi divertido trabalhar com aqueles Betas, então os dias passaram, os meses passaram e... aqui estou eu. Não sei porquê... é bom ficar aqui. Não to querendo aliviar a minha barra por ter mentido! Só... parece que eu me encaixei no lugar certo — terminou a última parte num tom mais baixo, Shino quase não escutou.

Podia compreender bem o sentido das palavras. Desde que colocou os olhos sobre aquele Ômega, seu lado Alpha vinha reagindo de muitos jeitos inusitados. Primeiro, pensou que fosse culpa do longo período privado daquelas criaturas. A medida que a refeição avançou, que a conversa se tornou mais detalhada, ele foi percebendo que não era por nada tão genérico quanto qualquer Ômega. Pois conviveu um pouco com o Ômega Uchiha antigamente e a relação era normal, sem grandes nuances.

Havia alguma coisa naquele garoto, em Inuzuka Kiba, que foi bem aceito por seus insetos e pela parte mais animal que coabitava sua alma: aquele lado Alpha adormecido, que pensou nunca seria provocado.

Se Kiba sentia aquele como o lugar certo, Shino entendeu seu paralelo: aquele parecia o Ômega certo.

O que era assustador, desanimador. Estava mesmo tão tocado por um moleque? Quase um adolescente ainda?! Ele, um homem experiente e vivido?

— Quantos anos você tem? — foi impossível não perguntar.

Kiba, que enfiava um mochi inteiro na boca. Por pouco não se engasgou com a pressa em engolir.

— Pelos meus cálculos tenho uns dezenove — lambeu os dedos — Só prestei atenção nisso quando criei o plano de fuga, queria crescer pra alguém me escolher logo. Se bem que demorou uma eternidade pra alguém me requisitar, eu tava contando com isso para conseguir uma brecha, sabe? E eu estou vagando faz uns dois ciclos das estações... talvez eu tenha uns vinte anos!

Então ele era mais velho do que parecia! Não que isso aliviasse o incomodo que bicava Shino na nuca. Nunca teve paciência pra crianças! Não entendia como alguém tão jovem conseguiu a proeza de despertar seu interesse.

Talvez fosse a bravura explicita naqueles olhos de íris selvagem. Ou o jeito despojado e audacioso. Ou a língua sem travas... uma coisa era certa: Inuzuka Kiba era totalmente diferente dos Ômegas que conhecia.

Embora não conhecesse tantos assim.

— Quer que eu vá embora agora? — Kiba perguntou alcançando mais um mochi. Encontrou dois com recheio de morango, seu preferido! Continuou de boca cheia: — Aburame-sama?

— Pode me chamar apenas de Shino. Não, não quero que se vá — Shino respondeu distraído, ganhando um olhar surpreendido em troca. Deu-se conta de como suas palavras soaram. Enfim, não era como se tivesse dito alguma mentira.

— Mesmo eu te enganando, Shino? — corou um pouco. O primeiro nome de um homem importante saiu com mais facilidade de seus lábios do que esperava.

— Teve seus motivos. Não fez para trapacear e tirar vantagem. Não vejo razão para te expulsar — era bem o contrário. Só de pensar em dizer adeus para aquele garoto, vinha uma pontinha sombria de desespero. A tal ponto que se viu oferecendo: — Fique, aceite a proteção do meu feudo. E eu usarei todos os recursos disponíveis para encontrar sua família.

O mochi escapou das mãos de Kiba e amassou-se de encontro o tampo da mesa.

— O... quê?

— Tenho shifters treinados o bastante para enviar em uma investigação sem que isso prejudique a proteção das minhas terras — se Kiba tivesse nascido em Konoha, pelas leis atuais, não seria algo tão simples. Mas ele vinha do estrangeiro, era uma situação atípica.

— E por que faria isso? Se quiser algo em troca não posso dar! — era difícil aceitar a bondade sem desconfiar. No país em que cresceu, tudo tinha um preço.

Shino terminou o chá, que a essa altura já estava frio, antes de responder:

— Me mostre sua verdadeira essência. Meu lar não recebe um Ômega há muito tempo, atualmente uso técnicas de Feng Shui para ajudar no equilíbrio, mas a presença de um Ômega traria resultados muito melhores.

Kiba tornou-se sério.

— Só isso? Talvez eu deva continuar trabalhando nos campos.

— Não — Shino foi categórico — Um Ômega trabalhar é contra as leis de Konoha. Não posso correr riscos de ser punido, agora que sei da verdade.

O garoto desviou os olhos para a janela, ponderando sobre o que fazer.

— Posso pensar? Aprendi que não é bom tomar decisões no impulso. Não as importantes.

O pedido pareceu sensato aos olhos de Shino. Era algo que ele apreciava.

— Leve o tempo que precisar.

— Combinado — Kiba sorriu largo — Então a gente faz assim: eu penso se fico ou não. Enquanto isso, eu uso o meu chacra pra equilibrar o fluxo da sua casa! Nunca fiz isso antes, mas deve ser fácil.

Enquanto ia dizendo, enfiou a mão dentro do kimono e puxou um longo cordão que terminava em um saquinho de pano. Shino sabia que era aquilo que ele usava para camuflar sua condição de Ômega: o saquinho estava cheio de acônito, erva venenosa para Alphas e Betas que, entre outros efeitos, interferia em seus sentidos. Apesar de Ômegas serem imunes a planta.

O efeito foi imediato.

Tão logo passou o cordão pela cabeça, energia Ômega fluiu veloz pelo cômodo todo e foi além, se dispersando por toda a residência.

Aburame Shino se viu envolvido em algo sem precedentes. Um chacra afável, que trespassou cada fibra de seu ser. Algo que jamais seria capaz de descrever, ainda que vivesse mil vezes.

Foi caloroso. Foi aprazível. Foi acolhedor.

Remetia a qualquer coisa primordial, superior a própria consciência. Nublou-lhe os sentidos e cunhou-lhe a alma com uma impressão tão poderosa que o deixou inebriado.

Foi vida fluindo como água cristalina na pureza de uma nascente. E o Alpha que existia em Aburame se conveio, saciando uma sede que sequer tinha ciência existir.

Poderia ficar imerso nesse estado contemplativo por eras, não fosse um som abafado e o instinto alertando ao perigo.

Shino foi trazido a realidade e a primeira coisa que notou foi Inuzuka Kiba desacordado, caído no assoalho da sala.


	6. Primeiros resultados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já digitei todos os capítulos dessa fanfic! Ficou longa... bem longa xD
> 
> Importante: se passa na Era Feudal, mas na Era Feudal do universo "Konoha". Até tentei respeitar alguns aspectos da época, mas não deu. Por exemplo: Kiba sem falar palavrão, pra mim, não combina. Então botei uns palavrões modernos daqui pra frente. Paciência.
> 
> Outros detalhes que não existiam na época, tipo um hospital em Konoha etc, também vão compor a trama. Se não se importa com isso... BOA LEITURA! ♥

Kiba respirou fundo. Estava tão confortável que não queria abrir os olhos. Coisa que acabou fazendo, eventualmente. Seu corpo parecia ter pisoteado por uma manada de elefantes em fuga. Tudo doía.

— Como se sente? — a pergunta direta atraiu seus olhos para a cabeceira do futon. Viu Aburame Shino sentado em uma almofada, o observando de volta.

— Péssimo — resmungou antes de bocejar — O que aconteceu?

— Essa casa esteve em desequilíbrio por muito tempo, o Feng Shui foi um paliativo que nos enganou. Quando seu chacra entrou em contato com o fluxo causado por todos os shifters que estavam aqui, foi absorvido de uma vez e seu corpo entrou em colapso.

— Caralho!

— A médica disse que pode ter sido uma combinação de fatores. O acônito camufla a essência Ômega mantendo-a presa ao seu corpo e vai acumulando o chacra. Você usou isso por muito tempo, não? Sem tirar o cordão de tempos em tempos para fluir a energia?

— Hn — acenou a cabeça de leve, sem animo pra mais nada — Médica? Quantas horas eu dormi?

— Dois dias.

— Dias...? — Kiba ajeitou-se melhor sobre o futon, fraco demais para movimentar-se. Começava a ficar sonolento de novo — Agora o rombo faz... sentido.

— Rombo? — Shino não entendeu.

— É. To varado de fome.

E não deu nem oportunidade para Shino oferecer alguma refeição. Dormiu de novo, ainda se sentindo exausto.

Shino suspirou. A culpa o perseguia por ter pedido algo sem medir as consequências. Não era comum que tivesse um comportamento tão leviano. Apenas a forte vontade em fazer aquele Ômega ficar em sua casa podia ser usada como justificativa.

O primeiro contato com a essência dele foi intensa e marcante. Agora que a equação encontrou a terceira incógnita, Shino podia ver a grande diferença. Cada shifter que teve tal contato com o chacra parecia renovado, cheio de energia e ânimo. O Feng Shui trazia falsa parcimônia, era como comer pouco apenas para não perecer de fome. A energia Ômega, ao contrário, ofertou um banquete que beneficiou a todos.

A natureza era tão sábia. Entendia agora a perfeição da coexistência entre Alphas, Betas e Ômegas. E compreendia, por fim, porque o mundo valorizava tanto aquelas criaturas que se tornavam mais raras a cada ano. De nada adiantava a força dos Alphas e o números dos Betas, se a balança não fosse estabilizada com a presença dos Ômegas.

Tentou viver isolado, impedindo que sequer viessem à sua casa e todo o feudo pagou o preço. Que péssimo Alpha era, amargando a perdas no passado e obrigando todos que viviam sob sua proteção a arcar com as consequências.

Ao menos não era tarde demais para tentar mudar isso.

—--

Apenas na manhã seguinte Inuzuka Kiba acordou completamente consciente, se bem que um tanto dolorido. Sem a sensação estranha de cansaço, observou melhor onde estava. O quarto era grande, cercado por belos shojis decorados com flores.

Sentou-se no futon, sem saber o que fazer. O lençol que o cobria escorregou, revelando que suas roupas foram trocadas por um kimono leve de verão. Não levava o cordão no pescoço, mas isso não foi inesperado.

Deveria levantar da cama e ir atrás de Aburame Shino ou apenas esperar? A resposta veio em forma de uma mulher Beta, de longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, cuja franja loira recobria um dos olhos verdes.

— Yo! — cumprimentou entrando no aposento — Aburame-sama acabou de sair daqui. Logo ele volta.

Por mais que Shino quisesse ficar naquele quarto, ainda tinha deveres a cumprir.

— Yo.

— Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino! Sou a responsável pela segurança do feudo e pelo treinamento dos ninjas. Prazer.

— Inuzuka Kiba, prazer — sorriu pra ela. O jeito despojado conquistando-o logo de início.

Ino sorriu de volta. Estava desesperada para conhecer quem era o misterioso Ômega que se infiltrou no feudo, enganou a todos e conseguiu a atenção de Shino. Não era algo que se via todos os dias! O acontecimento se tornou assunto preferido no feudo, a fofoca mais quente. Os camponeses estavam há tanto tempo sem contato tão próximo com um Ômega, que foi impossível manter-se indiferente. Ninguém conseguia acreditar que tinha realmente um ali, pertinho!

Ela sempre dizia a Shino que ele relaxava demais com os shifters que vinham pedir morada. E se fosse um assassino treinado? Alguém com más intenções? Tentou falar com isso com o amigo de infância e senhor, mas não conseguiu reclamar por muito tempo. O descuido acabou trazendo algo bom, esse foi o argumento de Shino, ao qual Ino não pôde rebater. E depois, ele deu uma polida em seu ego, garantindo que a guarda que ela treinava era habilidosa o bastante para lidar com invasores desagradáveis.

Nesse momento a barriga do Ômega roncou. Surpreendendo a ambos.

— T-to varado de fome — Kiba se explicou, sorrindo.

— Prefere comer aqui ou na sala das cerejeiras?

— Na sala das cerejeiras! — Kiba respondeu radiante. Estava cansado de ficar deitado, sentia falta de exercício e ar fresco.

A Beta aproximou-se do futon, disposta a ajudar o garoto a se levantar, inconscientemente querendo mais da essência que alcançava sua parte Beta. Ficou feliz que ele parecia bem. Apesar daquele gasto inicial de chacra, já estava recuperado, com um bom aspecto.

A natureza era espetacular.

—--

Assim que se acomodaram na sala das cerejeiras, Aburame Shino veio juntar-se a eles. O homem hesitou um pouco a porta, sempre que estava perto demais de Kiba, seu lado Alpha reagia com aprovação. Ainda não se acostumou com a situação!

Por fim foi sentar na ponta da mesa.

— Como se sente?

— Bem melhor! Ontem eu estava um bagaço. Foi ontem que eu meio que acordei, né? — soou duvidoso, esperando confirmação — Mas hoje me sinto recuperado.

— Ótimo.

Algumas servas entraram a sala e foram colocar as louças cheias de comida para que o café da manhã tivesse início. Era quase cômico como tentavam disfarçar o interesse no Ômega, sem conseguir. Alguns risinhos empolgados escaparam, deixando a sala em um silencio engraçado quando saíram de vez.

Naquela vez Kiba nem se fez de rogado. Aprendia rápido, principalmente se o assunto era comida.

Não esperou convite para se servir do mingau de arroz encorpado e do ensopado de carne com legumes. Shino imitou o gesto, satisfeito com a desenvoltura despreocupada. Já Ino dispensou a refeição. Estranhou; não a atitude de Kiba, mas o gesto de Shino em resolver comer. Ora, ora, foi o que ela pensou. Aquele pequeno Ômega já era uma excelente influência. Sentiu uma pontinha de carinho por ele.

— Aburame-sama — Ino começou a dizer, mas recebeu uma expressão de estranheza por parte do Alpha, que franziu as sobrancelhas de leve por cima dos óculos escuros — Desculpa! Eu uso esse título em ocasiões formais. Vai que... tá querendo impressionar o moleque?

Shino limpou a garganta, um tanto sem jeito. Kiba estava envolvido demais em mastigar os grandes pedaços de carne cozida para se preocupar com o que ouviu. Prioridades.

O gosto do ensopado era ótimo. Aqueles dias desacordado cobraram um preço.

— Agora eu to bem — ele disse mais pra si mesmo do que para os outros dois shifters — Eu sinto a energia fluir, é esquisito. Mas me sinto bem. Também consegui sentir você, Aburame-sama.

— Já te disse para me chamar de Shino.

— Shino guarda essas oficialidades para ocasiões formais ou para pessoas que se sintam livre para usá-las. Por exemplo: os servos deste feudo cresceram aprendendo que deveriam usar “Aburame-sama” para se dirigir ao Shino. É uma prática tão enraizada neles, que nenhum conseguiria agir diferente — ela comentou.

Já Yamanaka Ino, todavia, cresceu brincando com Shino, o via como senhor do feudo? Com certeza. Mas também o via como seu grande amigo. Sentia-se a vontade para tratá-lo mais intimamente.

— Você pôde me sentir? — Shino voltou ao que Kiba tinha revelado, de modo tão despreocupado. Sentir outros shifters era uma premissa Alpha, que o ajudava a chefiar o feudo e controlar melhor quem vivia sob sua proteção.

Betas não tinham tal capacidade, não a presença em si. Apenas aquela boa sensação de se estar perto da casta Ômega. Ou quando o Alpha evidenciava sua presença, dava a voz de comando ou lançava mão de qualquer premissa de sua casta, como intimidação ou agressividade.

Nem Ômegas. A não ser...

Shino e Ino se entreolharam, permanecendo em silêncio.

— Tipo agora — Kiba fisgou um pedaço de cenoura com o hashi e abocanhou — Você está meio feliz. Engraçado. Antes eu não sentia isso. Eu nunca senti isso.

— Tem a ver com vínculos — Ino explicou com uma careta. Aquele Ômega podia ter cativado Shino, mas seus modos a mesa eram questionáveis. Então mudou de assunto, vínculo era algo que Alpha e Ômega deveriam discutir em particular, estava óbvio que Shino queria aquele garoto por perto. E a correspondência não estava tão longe de se tornar reciproca —Gostaria de comentar sobre os avanços na investigação.

— Tem alguma novidade? — Shino questionou.

— Pelo que sei do leste, manter distritos para Ômegas é uma prática comum em Mizuno Kunin. Mas esse país é caracterizado pela geografia insular, não parece ser o caso desse moleque. Então descobrimos um país pequeno que faz fronteira com o País da Água. Estado soberano oficial, pequeno demais para interessar Godaikoku, mas com certa autonomia. Minha teoria é que a proximidade os fez agregar hábitos, como a questão dos distritos.

— Eles se referiam a vila como Soragakure — Kiba revelou, surpreso com as rápidas deduções da Beta. Só tinha passado três dias desde que contou seu passado para Aburame Shino! Não disse o nome do lugar em que cresceu por pura falta de tempo.

— Isso ajuda bastante! — Ino sorriu — Investigando onde cresceu, descobriremos onde nasceu. Estaremos mais perto de encontrar sua família!


End file.
